Cookies, Games & Snowcones XXL
by Sandrei20
Summary: Skipper is taken ill and Rico, Kowalski and Private must take care of themselves up until their leader gets back to health. But there are some troubles with keeping up the discipline among the group.
1. Chapter 1: Our Leader is Sick

CHAPTER ONE: Our Leader is Sick

"All right, boys, line up here and get ready" commanded Skipper, walking up towards the middle of the platform.

Marlene had spent two hours tidying up her habitat and was now enjoying the sunny afternoon, sipping water through the straw and watching over the penguins. She was quite surprised with the fact that Skipper had allowed her to stay for the time of their training. All in all, he didn't seem to be his usuall self this day. For some uknown reason, Marlene started to grow quite anxious about him. Was this something about his weary look that made her feel uncomfortable? She wriggled nervously on her rock and bit her paw.

Skipper gave Rico the sign to get up by waving his flipper at him. Rico grudgily put his popcorn bag aside and stood on his feet. Several seconds later, they were already standing in line, ready for Skipper to shout his first order.

"Let's have a short warm up for the beginning" said Skipper. He suddenly stopped short, rested his flipper on his chest and another one on his beak. He remained like that for a couple of seconds. Marlene's heart thumped.  
"Skippa?" tweeted Private timidly.  
Skipper raised his head and shrugged.  
"All right then, repeat after me, twirl, punch, kick...!"  
"It looked as if he was having a short wave of nausea" pondered Marlene. "Or maybe I'm mistaken? Maybe he got lost in his thoughts for a while? It happens to him sometimes."

Everything seemed to be fine up until Skipper suddenly stopped and staggered.  
"Oh, Mother.." he muttered to himself and grabbed his forehead.  
Marlene froze and goggled her eyes at the leader penguin. Rico, Kowalski and Pirvate exchanged looks and turned their eyes back on Skipper.  
"You,re okay?

Skipper suddenly lost his balance, fell on his knees and started to throw up. Kowalski immediately shielded Private's eyes with his notepad, while Rico and Marlene watched in horror frome the other side of the platform.  
"Skipper, are you all right?" cried Marlene.  
"It's just a small sickness emergency, Marlene, no need to wo.." he was then interrupted by another fit, altough less violent then the first one.  
"You need to see the doctor right away, Skipper!" stated Kowalski, removing his notepad from Private's eyes.  
"Hell I will" panted Skipper, his whole body clenched in pain and shaking from shivers.  
"Kowalski is right, Skipper. Your condition requires medical treatment." said Marlene. "It looks like you've caught some nasty kind of a stomach bug."  
"Yeah, what else?" mumbled Skipper, getting up from the ground.  
"Well how are you going to explain this fit of vomit you've just had?"  
Skipper was just about to remark when he felt his legs slueing from under him. He rolled his eyes and collapsed on the ground.  
"Oh, dear!" chirped Kowalski.  
All three of them rushed towards the unconscious penguin. Kowalski took Skipper's flipper in his own and checked his pulse, while Marlene felt his forehead.  
"He's burning up" she reported, fear and concern written all over his face.  
"Oh, no" moaned Private tearfully and clasped his beak with both flippers.  
"Just stay calm!" said Marlene quickly, seeing that Private is already falling apart. "Everything is under control. He is not alone, all right? We're gonna take care of him."  
Rico lifted Skipper up and started to make his way towards their HQ, Marlene, Kowalski and Private following after him in silence. Private gulped loudely and let out a silent sob.

As soon as they found themselves inside, Marlene walked up to the fridge and scanned its contents, looking for some ice cubes. Meanwhile Rico and Kowalski were making Skipper comfortable in his bunk, Private watching over them in silence.  
"Private, I need your help!" said Marlene fuzzily with her head inside the fridge.  
"Aye, Marlene!" replied Private submissively and waddled up to her.  
"Fetch me a plastic bag from the cupboard." she ordered, when pulling the ice cubes out of the box and placing them in the bowl.  
Private nodded his head in silence and walked up towards the cupboard.  
"How is he, Kowalski?" asked Marlene.  
"Seems like his fever has increased" reported Kowalski.  
"Cover him with a blanket to keep him warm."  
"Erm... Marlene..." said Private. "I've went through each drawer in the cupboard but I couldn't find these bags anywhere."  
"Men..." sighed Marlene and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why can't you keep anything in order?" she closed the fridge and walked up towards the ladder. "I'm going to fetch one from my own house. And please try not to do anything reckless by the time I come back!"  
Kowalski sent her a glare and snickered. He seemed to be quite annoyed with Marlene bossing about their HQ. But he kept his mouth shut, knowing how much she was concerned about Skipper's health.  
She rejoined them shortly after and made a cooling compress, and placed it gently on Skipper's burning forehead.  
"Did any of this happen to him before?" asked Marlene, watching over Skipper's worn face with concern.  
"It happened only once" informed her Kowalski. "He got a mild case of stomach flu two years ago. Alice found him lying on the platform and vomiting his guts out and took him to the hospital."  
Skipper opened his eyelids and glanced at his colleauges his face clouded in pain.  
"How are you feeling, Skipper?" asked Marlene, leaning against her penguin friend.  
"Did I pass out?" moaned Skipper, his voice sore and languid.  
"Yep. You passed out in front of all of us." nodded Kowalski.  
"Where am I? In the hospital?"  
"Nope" Private shook his head. "You're with us. And we're taking care of you!"  
"The training..." said Skipper. "We've missed our training.. we have to move on.. ."  
"I'm afraid you'll have to give up the training up until you're brought back to health, Skipper." said Kowalski. "You really need to rest up".  
"Kowalski... we can't just leave it out like that.. What if dr Blowhole plans another attack? We have to stay alert. We have to stay fit!"  
There was a long pause. Marlene dropped her eyes on the ground, not knowing what to say.  
"Kowalski" whispered Skipper, lifting his head from above the pillow. "You'll be in charge of taking care of the rest of the team. I'll give you a set of new excersises I've worked up. It will require at least three hours of practice every day ... so do your best... you have to stay fit" he rested his head back.

"Erm... Skipper?" said Kowalski. "Are you really sure about this one? I mean.. I dont feel quite comfortable about jumping in to your place, you know, it's just that I..."  
"I believe in you, Kowalski." moaned Skipper. "I'm sure you'll do well." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as exhaustion took its toil over his worn body.

There was another pause among the group. Kowalski gripped his notepad in his flippers and stared at the floor. Private glanced up at him and patted him gently on the back.  
"You'll do well, Kowalski" said Marlene quietly. "I'm sure you will make it".


	2. Chapter 2: Gameboy

Okay, so here comes part 2:)

CHAPTER 2: Gameboy

"All right then.. so what shall we begin with?" wondered Kowalski, staring down at the piece of paper with set of Skipper's new excersises written on it.

"Errm.. Kowalski.."chirped Private, raising his flipper up. "Sorry to disturb you right now, but.. I guess I've got a call from nature.. And it would be better If I answered it right away".  
"But you know, we've got a bathroom emergency? It all got stuck up after Rico had accidently flushed his hammer down the toilet." asked Kowalski, turning his eyes at the youngest penguin.  
"Yes I know. But that's not a problem. I could go somewhere in the bushes" tweeted Private and send him a pleading smile.  
"Well, okay, but don't make us wait for too long" mumbled Kowalski.  
"Aye, Kowalski" nodded Private and waddled away.  
On seeing this, Rico regurgitated a newspaper, grabbed it in his flipper and moved towards the opposite direction.  
"You too, Rico?" asked Kowalski, goggling at his friend with astonishment.  
"Bagrbabha!" babbled Rico, which would mean: "Be right back" in his language.  
"Ehh.. fine!" sighed Kowalski, sitting heavily on the ground. "But please do hurry up! We've got plenty of excersises to do this morning!"  
He pulled out his notepad and started to scribble down some drawings of Doris just to kill time. Several minutes later, he raised his head from above the sheet and took an anxious glance around. Rico and Private were nowhere to be seen.  
"What takes them so long?" he wandered. He decided to give them five more minutes, but they wouldn't come back. A sudden wave of anger swooned across his body.

"Naw come oooooon! Enough all ready!" he cried, stretching his flippers up in annoyance.

He got up from the ground, threw his notepad aside and set off to look for his comrades. He was making his way past the lemurs habitat when he suddenly heard King Julien's triumphant laugh:  
"Hahahahaaa!.. yyeees!"  
'What makes him so happy?"  
Kowalski jumped on the top of the wall and took a quick peek inside. The lemurs were gathered in a tight circle, leaning against something dark, and square.  
"Can't wait to try my brand new chess!" whispered King Julien, paddling with his fingers, his voice shaking with excitement.  
"Chess!" chirped Kowalski in a high pitched voice. He jumped over the fence and waddled up towards the lemurs. It was very unlike him to intrude without invitation, but he simply couldn't help it. The chess was one of his greatest passions, just next after Doris.  
"Have you bought yourself a new box of chess?" he asked, fidgeting with his flippers nervously.  
"Yes I have, silly penguin" answered King Julien. "All I need right now is a partner! A partner who is brave enough to try his strenght at beating King Julien in chess.. which is of course very unlikely to happen" he mumbled, watching over his fingertips.  
"No need to look any further!" smiled Kowalski. He sat on the ground and stretched his flippers towards the wooden box.  
"Hahahahaaa! Now you're going to meet DAfeat!" stated King Julien triumphantly.  
"We'll see about that!" remarked Kowalski, squinting his eyes at the tallest lemur. "Let's play!"  
Mort and Maurice exchanged looks and settled down on the nearest rock with a huge bag of popcorn, to enjoy the show.  
After an half an hour, King Julien raised his head from above the plate and squinted his eyes at Kowalski.  
"What?" asked Kowalski, a little confused.  
"To tell the truth, I'm quite surprissed with your unexpected visit, silly has brought you here, anyway?" asked King Julien. "Weren't you supposed to have those training excersises at the time?"  
On hearing this, Kowalski let out a short scream and jumped with a start.  
"Oh my God! The training! I've forgot!"  
King Julien, along with the other lumers, gaped at him.  
But Kowalski wouldn't trouble himself with further explanations. He got to his feet and flew out of their habitat, fear and remorse written all over his handsome face. He took a desperate look around.  
"Where on earth did they go? Where shall I find them? There are PLENTY of bushes in the park! It ain't gonna fly!"  
He grabbed his head with his flippers.  
"How long have I been playing chess with King Julien? What time is it right now?" he pondered out loud when shooting all over the park. He turned round the corner and bumped against Rico. He fell backwards and groaned painfully.  
"Kowalski!" chirped Private, taken aback.  
"Where have you been! growled Kowalski, jumping back on his feet, trying to make his voice sound sharp and reproachfull. Then he noticed Rico holding something plastic and square in his flippers.  
"Rico has found a gameboy in the park!" reported Private. "It's got plenty of cool games inside! He only let me play twice! And it's my turn!" he stretched his flippers up to reach the box but Rico pushed him away with his free flipper without even raising his head. He was clicking like crazy, his eyes widened, his beak halfopened with the tounge sticking humpily out from one side.  
"You too spend the whole time messing up with some stupid games?" bellowed Kowalski, standing on his toes. "I've been looking for you for over an hour!"  
"For over an hour?" goggled Private. "But Kowalski! Rico and I have actually heard you playing some chess with King Julien in the lemurs habitat! We could hear somebody crying: "Boomshakading!" from across the wall. Nobody says that except of us. Isn't that so, Rico?"  
"Gabrgha!" nodded Rico and went back to his game.  
"Ah... okay, fine! It was me!" sighed Kowalski and dropped his flippers submissively. " I just wanted to.. try that new chess King Julien bought yesterday!  
"Yeah, you seemd to enjoy yourself very much, so we didn't won't to bother you and... we decided to take another run around the park to finish the level" said Private, clasping his flippers together and grinning at Kowalski with a pleading smile.  
"Well, fine. But what about Skipper? What are we going to tell him?"  
"Ah, this... mumbled Private, fidgeting with his flippers nervously. "Well, don't worry about that. We'll figure something out on our way home!"  
The three penguins set back to their HQ. Kowalski was staring at the pavement, making up all sort of excuses he would acclaim in front of Skipper. Meanwhile Private and Rico were having a fight over the gameboy.  
"All right boys, I suggest whe sould hide this plastic thing." mumbled Kowalski, when they had finally found themselves on the platform.  
"Kowalski,.. your eyes are bloodshot. And you look worn" said Private with a deep concern.  
"That's just the same thing about you" remarked Kowalski, watching over his colleagues attentively.  
Rico yawned and rubbed his eyes with his flippers. Private staggered a bit. Kowalski held him by arm just to help him keep the balance.  
"I guess all three of us had a very busy day" he stated. "But not the kind of what Skipper would have expected us to have".  
"Yes I know, I'm a bit embarrased" chirped Private, slight blush leaking out on his face.  
"Well I suggest we keep it as a secret" decided Kowalski." But we're going to make the best of ourselfes next day".  
"Aye, Kowalski!" nodded Private. "You're absolutely right. We shouldn't upset Skipper right now when he's so sick. It would only make him feel worse".  
Rico gulped the gameboy down his throat and they started to climb down the ladder.  
"Hi there, boys" whispered Marlene, walking up to them. "How was your training?"  
"Well.. it wasn't as bad as we thought it to be" chirped Kowalski, trying to sound still. "It was quite a long time ago since I was in charge of leading the group.. but I guess I'll be back on my track soon. You know. It's just the question of practice".  
"You guys seemed to have worked hard indeed" nodded Marlene. "You're eyes are bloodshot and you look quite worn."  
"As a matter of fact, we are" agreed Kowalski. (But not for the reasons you would have thought) he finished in his thoughts.  
"I'll make you some coffee" offered Marlene and headed off towards the table.  
"How's Skipper? asked Kowalski when seating himself on one of the boxes and stealing a quick glance at his leader's bunk.  
"He had a little fever in the morning but it seems to decrease, thankfully" replied Marlene against the soft clinging of cups. "All he needs now is sleep."  
Kowalski nodded in silence and started to move his flipper all over the table, drawing some invisible figures on it's rough surface.  
Private hopped back to his bunk, and pulled out his favourite penguin magasine to finish his crossword. Meanhwile Rico cocooned himself in one of the darkest corners of their HQ just to stay ouf of sight. He took a quick glance around and regurtirated his gameboy back. He sat on the ground and started to play.

***  
Skipper didn't sleep well this night. He kept rolling about in his bed, wincing, sighing and fighting with excruciating pain. He dreamed of his own parents against the white background. They were closed in a tight embrance and looking at each other adoringly. Suddenly everything faded into dark... he could hear some voices echoing through the darkness.  
"Hey, it's my turn!"  
"Just let me have a chance to finish this level!"  
"Rico, you tell him!"  
There was a short pause before the voice with the british accent broke the silence again:  
"Oh no, the battery is off!"  
"Not to worry. I'm sure I've got a spare one somwehere in my lab."  
"In your lab?" murmured Skipper fuzzily. He was too tired and weary to figure anything out of this weird conversation. He let out a painfull moan and rolled over his sheet.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Skipper his voice horse and weak. "Feeling unwell?"  
He noticed that their eyes were slightly bloodshot. They usually got these ones after spending two much time in frotn of TV. But they weren't watching anything last night.

"Well.. it's just that ..erm.. we've got a request" chirped Private, fidgeting with his flippers nervously. He gave a pleading look to Kowalski, insisting on him to take over the speech.  
"It's been a long time since we had such a beautiful weather." started Kowalski. "Therefore.. Rico, Private and I thought that ..it would be nice if just this once we could go and practice in the park."  
"Breave some fresh air, savour the real spirit of nature!" exclaimed Private, stretching his flippers in a theatrical gesture. "We do miss it a lot, don't we, Skippa?" he added, staring at his leader with puppy eyes.  
Skipper smiled warmly and lifted himself up on his healthy arm.  
"All right boys, you may go. But Kowalski, don't forget to give him a break every once in a while. Don't overdo it or it will make no sense.  
"No need to worry, Skippa. We're going to have some entertainment as well! Like catching the butterflies, sunbathing, or playing gameb.."  
He received a loud smack in the head from Rico.  
"Ouch!... well, that's it Skippa. We'll be fine, no need to worry!" chirped Private, rubbing his aching head.  
Skipper nodded and covered himself with his bedsheets.  
"Oh, can we take some snacks?" asked Private just before climbing the ladder.  
"Okay, soldier. But nothing sugary!" said Skipper. He felt a sharp pain piercing through his forehead. He sank back on his pillow and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to go away.  
Private hopped to his bunk and pulled out a large box of Maggie Saggie cookies from under his pillow, giggling menacingly.  
He rejoined the group and started making his way up the ladder.  
"See you later, Skippa!" he chirped.


	3. Chapter 3: Snowcones

A family of ginger squirrels was gazing in shock at a group of penguins, sitting in the middle of the sandbox. They were leaning against something which looked like a plastic box, wriggling, bantering with each other, bursts of loud laughter echoing all over the park. There were lots of empty chocolate bags wallowing around them.  
"Private, how come Skipper didn't notice you sneaking out with a pack of Maggie Smaggie chocolate bars?" asked Kowalski.  
"Well, it was just a decoy, Kowalski" explained Private, giggling nervously. "I used to keep those chocolate bars in a Diet Cookies box, look!" he passed the box to Kowalski.  
"Well, that's why you should never judge a book by its cover" commented Kowalski. Rico raised his head from above the playing box. All three of them exchanged looks and burst out laughing.  
"Well, how about getting some snowcones now?" proposed Private, when the laughing fit was over.  
Kowalski scrubbed his chin.  
"Well, that's a nice idea, but .. I don't know what to choose between the rawspberry, watermelon and cherry flavour. I used to like rawspberry a lot but then my tastes changed a bit and I switched to strawberry. On the other hand, strawberry goes well with the watermelon flavour so .. Duh!" he sighed. "I don't know".  
"You can have all three of them!" chirped Private.  
"All... three.. of them?" repeated Kowalski, goggling at Private in astonishment. "But Private! DO you realise how brainfrozen are we going to be after eating such a large quantity of snowcones? Besides, we've already wolfed down the whole box of Maggie Smaggie chocolate boxes!"  
"Nothing will happen, Kowalski. Relax!" tweeted Private. "Why won't you enjoy life a little?"  
"But on the other hand" mumbled Kowalski. "I've always wanted to know, how does watermelon go with strawberry flavour".  
"You see? There's your chance!" said Private. "So!"  
"All right then. One rawspberry, one watermelon and one cherry for me, please!" said Kowalski.  
"Straghbnhaghla!" said Rico.  
"Three strawberry for Rico" translated Private. "And one banana, and two watermelons for me. Be right back!" and he waddled away.  
As soon as Private had vanished out of their sight, a small, ginger cat jumped from behind the bushes. He stretched himself and yawned loudly.  
"Max the Mooncat?" gasped Kowalski., goggling his eyes at an unexpected guest.  
"Hey guys" said the cat."I'm here to keep an eye on you".  
"You mean that.. Skipper has sent you here?"  
"Yap" nodded Max. "He wanted me to check how are you doing."  
There was a short pause.  
"Max" said Kowalski, after exchanging looks with rico. "Surely, neither of us likes getting into troubles. Isn't that so? But we can sort this things up.  
He punched Rico in the ribs. Rico let out a growl. A big can of sardines landed on the ground right in front of Max the Mooncat.  
"I guess these are your favourites?" asked Kowalski.  
"Yes, yes!My favourite sardines!" whispered Max, grabbing the can in his paws. "Oh, God bless you, penguins! I haven't been eating anything for two days!" he cried, taking a greedy peek inside. Meanwhile, Private came back and started to distribute the snowcones between his mates.  
"Aaaand multiflavoured extra one for everyone!" he chirped cheerfully.

***  
It was about 7:30 PM when the three penguins burst inside theeir HQ, staggering to and fro, their faces distorted in painful grimaces.  
Skipper craned his neck from above his pillow and shot a quick glance at his team mates.  
"Fish and chips, man! What happened?" he gasped on seeing their terrible condition.  
"Too.. much... training" chocked Kowalski dramatically before collapsing on the ground in a crumpled heap. Rico let out a loud groan and fell on the floor right next to Kowalski this time on his back. Private felt a violent wave of nausea overtaking his body.  
"Oh dear!" he peeped and clasped his beak with both flippers. He ran towards the nearest corner and started to throw up.  
Skipper got out of the bed and found himself immediately beside his youngest team mate.  
"Private, are you okay?" he asked, leaning against him and stroking his back gently.  
"They've been training hard all day" peeped Max the Mooncat, avoiding Skipper's look. "Seems like they have overdone it again. I've been telling them to give it a break, but they said they didn't want to dissapoint you."  
Private was in such a pain he couldn't help bursting out crying.  
"Oh my God, Skippa.. I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, tears rolling down his beak.  
"Shhhh...it's okay Private" whispered Skipper. "Just calm down and wait for the pain to go away."  
Skipper himself was fighting with an unbearable headache and seeing Private suffering made him feel much worse. When the last fit of vomit was over, he lifted Private up, took him in his flippers and carried him back to his bunk.  
"There, there, Private. Just lie down for a while and take some rest. You can watch your favourite TV programme after you get better. Guess what's today on channel four.. "Sweet little ducklings" new episode! You've been waiting for that one for quite a long time, ey, soldier?" he asked, smiling warmly.  
"Oh.. dear.. Sweet little ducklings? New episode! That's great!" tweeted Private languidly before resting his head against the pillow.  
Skipper patted him on the cheek and jumped down on the ground to take care of the rest of the team.

***  
Two hours later, Rico, Kowalski and Private were sitting in front of the TV, gazing at the screen in silence. They still felt a little bit nauseous, but the worst was already over. Each one of them was holding a bowl with Anti-Nausea Penguin Manna Skipper had prepared for them. No one dared to utter a word. They felt shame and remorse. Fifteen minutes later, Kowalski decided to break the silence.  
"Rico" he said without moving his eyes from the TV screen. "Is Skipper asleep?"  
Rico glanced back behind himself and nodded his head.  
"Right" Kowalski grabbed the remote control and turned the sound down so that everybody could hear him.  
"Now, we all know that we have failed. We cheated on Skipper and played tricks on him. We behaved like a bunch of immature schoolboys."  
"Yes I know, it really bugs me!" said Private, dropping his head. "I feel so bad about it!"  
"But we've still got the chance to vindicate ourselves, Private. We have to start from scratch. We'll have an early wake up tommorow and we'll set off to work immediately after the breakfast. We'll practice even till exhaustion!  
"No more cookies, no more snowcones and no more gameboy!" added up Private. "Up until we improve and make some progress! We have to stay fit and self disciplined!"  
"Abrahgha!" chimed Rico.  
And they all nodded their heads, their eyebrows frowned, their expressions stern and decisive.


	4. Chapter 4: Down the sewer

"Well, we had our break now it's time to go back to the HQ." said Kowalski. He looked at Rico and goggled his eyes in anger. "Rico, you give it back to me, this instance!"  
"Na-aaah!" barked Rico, hiding the gameboy behind his back. He took several steps backwards, shielding his toy from Kowalski.  
"THIS was the main cause of our problems!" growled Kowalski, waddling up to Rico and waving with his notepad furiously. Rico threw the gameboy up in the air and opened his beak to swallow it down, but he missed as for Kowalski made a sudden rush at him. They both landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, while the gameboy slid towards the sewer gate. Several seconds later they could hear a soft "splash" noise.  
"Abrggabha!" shouted Rico furiously and waved his flippers in anger.  
Kowalski lifted his head and listened carefully. He heard someone's sobbing nearby.  
"I'm sure you must have left it on a bench, honey" a gentle, woman voice said. "Don't cry. We'll go and ask the Zookeper if she stumbled across anything on her way".  
"Is she talking about the gameboy?" asked Private, his eyes widened in astonishment.  
"Certainly seems that way" muttered Kowalski, wiping his feathers from the dust.  
"So what shall we do?" chirped Private, evidently concerned.  
"Well, the only way to fetch it back is to go down the sewer and explore its slimy, creepy pipes, full of tracks, boobs and nasty little rats" stated Kowalski. "Is this what you really want, Private?"  
"But that boy over there" Private pointed his flipper towards the park." He seems to be really upset. "Why won't we just try?"  
"Eh.. oh well... I guess we should" sighed Kowalski. He then cleared his throath, frowned his eyebrows and pointed his right flipper out, just as Skipper used to do when he was about to announce another operation.  
"Commands operation: Bring the gameboy back!"

***

"It's all clear, Private, you can jump now!" cried Kowalski, craning his neck at Private.  
"Okay" tweeted Private. He loosened his grip and let go of the asecurating string.  
"Now I suggest we start moving slowly forward and scan the every single corner here. But remember: I want all of us to stay close to each other and keep and eye on everything. This place is nowhere as near safe for us, but under current circumstances we've got no choice. We've got to find that gameboy and give it back to Marcel. After we finally reach our goall we're gonna get out of here as fast as possible. Try not to fall behind Private, remember, what happened to you last year when we got there?"  
"Unfortunately I do" mumbled Private, staring at his feet.  
"There for I advice you to keep up the pace" said Kowalski. "Or maybe no. " He stopped and pulled Private at the front of the group. "I'd be better If I kept an eye of you all the time. Remember Skipper's reaction when we were exploring the sewer to find Marlene's bracelet and he suddenly saw you missing? God... NEVER EVER do that again, Private!" said Kowalski.  
"Okay" chirped Private. It was in fact quite heart-warming to see Kowalski being so concerned about his safety.  
After five minutes of march, Private suddenly spotted something violet, square and dusty, lying on the pavement, fifteen meters away.  
"Over there, Kowalski!" he cried, pointing his flipper forwards.  
The three penguins waddled up towards where Private had pointed.  
"Yyyesss! We've made it!" exclaimed Kowalski, lifting the box from the ground. "Mission accomplished!"  
Just as he said this words, there was a loud bang. Clouds of dust floated up in the air. Privat, Rico and Kowalski found themselves locked up in an iron cage.  
"I'm strangely familiar with that cage" mumbled Kowalski, scrubbing his chin. "And I don't like it a bit".  
"Kowalski, the rats!" gasped Private, pointing at numerous pair of rat's eyes glancing ominously at them through the darkness.  
"What brings you here, pitful penguins?" they heard a low, hoarse voice.  
"Oh dear" tweeted Private and shivered. This voice brought back his traumatic memories of Skipper's cuts and bruises he had received after the fight with the King of Rats.  
"Naw come ooooon! we don't want any troubles here! We only want to get that gameboy back!" moaned Kowalski, pointing at the playing box with his flippers.  
"First the crown, now the gameboy, ha?" chuckled the Rat, making several steps forward. Private jumped behind Rico's back and gulped loudly.  
"Waida minute!" said the Rat, stopping cut. "There'are only three of you! Were's that tough guy?"  
"Our leader is sick and he's recovering at home!" informed Kowalski cooly. "Therefore he left me in charge of taking care of the team! I'm to fulfill his duties right now! And we won't leave until we accomplish our mission here!  
A malicious grin leaked on Big Rat's face.  
"Is that so?" he asked mockingly, leaning against Kowalski and resting his paws on his muscular hips. He suddenly grabbed the gameboy from the ground, threw it up in the air and grabbed it again.  
"Hmm... It's got plenty of funny games inside!" he muttered to himself."  
"You give it back to me, this instance!" growled Kowalski, and stood on his tiptoes.  
"You'll have to fight with me first!" stated the Rat and straightened himself up.  
"By all means, we're not going down without a fight!"  
"It's the only way we can repay you, Skipper" thought Kowalski before jumping at the King of Rat. He stretched his left leg out and hit the Rat in the chest. The King staggered slightly backwards, taken aback. He then shuddered an made an angry bark.  
"I'll teach you a lesson, you silly penguin!" he snapped, walking up to Kowalski his long, sharp paws outstretched in agressive position. He grabbed Kowalski by neck and threw him violently forwards. One second later, Kowalski's back collided with the gate bars. He collapsed on the ground with a loud moan and passed out.

***

Skipper woke up with a start and banged his head against the bunk wall. He dreamed about his team being beaten up by a bunch of sewer rats. He could still hear Kowalski's painful scream whiskering through the air. He sat on his bed and listened carefully. Was it really a dream? Or is Kowalski still screaming?  
Yes, he could recognise his voice anytime and anywhere. It appeared to be coming from down the sewer. Skipper's heart thumped violently at the very thought of his team getting hurt.  
He jumped out of his bed and landed on the ground. He staggered a little bit, as for he was still weakened from spending too much time in the bunk. He supported his flipper against the wall, to hold still.  
"Marlene?" he cried, his languid voice echoing all over the habitat. Dead silence. It came down to him there was not a single soul in their habitat. Marlene was gone and so was the rest of the team.  
"But what on earth would they be doing down there?" he pondered out loud, waddling up towards the TV. It was the least pleasant place for the penguins to visit, and they usually tried never to set foot in these areas up until some extreme circumstances demanded it. (like when they were trying to escape from X Agent, or when they wanted to help Roger the Alligator to get rid of those nasty Rats occupying his house).  
Another loud groan yarred Skipper from his own thoughts. It was Private's voice.  
"Fish and chips! They really ARE in trouble!" startled Skipper and slided towards one of their secret passages.

"Oh gosh!" peeped Private. He then turned to Rico.  
"Rico... I guess it's my turn right now!" he wanted to go fight the Rat but Rico barred his way by putting a flipper in front of his chest.  
"Na-aaah!"  
"What?" asked Private, evidently confused. "You don't want me to fight?"  
"Barmgoglaehbhraea!Gaghb a agea!" explained Rico.  
"What do you mean, I'm too young?" frowned Private. "I have to try to do my best! I've had my chance, Skipper trusted me but I failed! This is the only way I can repay him right now!"  
But Rico was stubborn. He grabbed Private by arms and moved him out of the way.  
"Are you too finished?" barked the King of Rat, evidently agitated. "Who's next to fight?"  
"Abragha!" shouted Rico, and jumped high in the air.  
The Big Rat let out a short laugh, turned around and smacked Rico with his tail and sent him fleeing acros the cage.  
Private waddled up to him and helped him up.  
"Rico" he said, keeping his voice down to a barely audible whisper. " Remember Skipper doing that corkscrew trick the last time we got here?"  
"Ahaaaa" mumbled Rico, and rubbed his sore beak with his flipper.  
"How about we do it together...? You know.. two corkcsrews at the same time. Maybe it will help?"  
Rico got on his feet and nodded his head with alacrity.  
"Okay, so one and too and three.. and go!"

***  
Skipper came in just in time to witness his boys making two wonderful corkscrews in the air. Several seconds later there was a loud smack and King of the Rats collapsed on the ground unconscious, thick clouds of dust floating up in the air.  
Skipper pressed his flipper to his aching forehead, still disbelieving in what he had just seen.  
"Am I still hallucinating?" he whispered. "No, I'm not hallucinating." he answered himself. These are my boys. And the've just defeated that Giant Mutant Rat."  
Private jumped down on the ground, picked the gameboy and held it up in a triumphant gesture.  
"We've made it!" he cried out loud, his childish face beaming with pride. Rico applauded and waved his flippers energetically. He was in such a joy he seemed to have totally forgotten about his nasty bruise, covering the left side of his beak.  
Private dropped his flipper down and took a nervous look around as if sensing someone's presence. Then he spotted his own leader, flashing his flippers up and smiling.  
"Skippa!" he tweeted both in joy and astonishement.  
"Good work, boys!" said Skipper, his voice still a little sore. But his face fell when he spotted Kowalski, lying in the corner of the cage, unconscious. He was resting his flipper on his cheast.  
"Sweet Mother McArthur" he gasped.  
There was a loud rustle of water in the canal. The penguins stared down and saw a fragment of Rogers spiky bag emerging slowly from the water surface.  
"Hi, guys!" he greeted them cheerfully. The rest of the rats froze at his sight and vanished into thin air. "How is it going?"  
"You've come just in time, mate" said Skipper languidly as a new fave of dizziness swept over his aching body. He was still feeling weak and worn, as for he still didn't get the proper chance for full recover. "Your help is much needed". He pointed his flipper at unconscious Kowalski. "Would you please give us a ride to one of our secret passages?" after he said those words he staggered and leaned slightly backwards.  
"Skippa!" cried Private.  
"But of course, my friends!" said Roger. "Come up here! I'll take you wherever you want!  
Skipper gave a sign to Rico and Private, who carefully lifted Kowalski up. They waddled up to the edge of the pavement, hopped to Rogers back and placed his mate beside.  
"There we go!" said Roger cheerfully and he continued to swim towards the secret passage, with four penguins on the top of his back.

***

"And..and.. and..that's it.." chirped Private between the sobs, tears rolling down his cheek."Oh, Skippa, I'm so sorry!" he burrowed his head in Skipper's chest and burst out crying again. He expected to receive a harsh slap in the beak but instead of that, he felt Skipper's strong flippers closing him in a tight embrance.  
"There, there, Private, calm down.. I'm not mad at you."  
"You're... you're not?" peeped Private, rasinig his head from Skipper's chest, and looked at his commando with watery eyes.  
"You did well today, soldiers. Knowing how creepy and dangerous this place is, and despite the whole danger, you decided to come here anyway to find that boy's playing box. I'm really proud of you." he patted Private on the cheek and gave him a warm smile.  
"Oh, Skippa" chirped Private, rubbing his swollen eyes with his flippers.  
"Tell you what" said Skipper. "As soon as the weather improves, we'll go to the park with a whole group and have some fun. Together with Marlene. And maybe with the lemurs if they promise to behave themselves.  
"Yaaaaaaay!" chirped Rico and jumped on his bum several times, with Rodger's painfull: "Ouch! Watch it, man!" in the background.  
"That will be great, Skippa!" whispered Private. He let out a quiet sob, rested his head back against Skipper's chest and smiled peacefully.  
"My little soldier".. whispered Skippa and hugged his youngest team mate tenderly.

THE END :)


End file.
